Dua Telur Rebus
by Fvvn
Summary: Chiba jadi sering memertanyakan, kenapa biji matanya yang hanya sepasang, mengejar otomatis sebuah objek bergerak yang sama. warning : lemon plastik.


Chiba jadi sering memertanyakan.

Kenapa biji matanya yang hanya sepasang, mengejar otomatis sebuah objek bergerak yang sama.

.

.

.

 **Dua Telur Rebus**

 **Ansatsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **Warning : Explicit, OOC at its finest, dagelan**

.

.

.

Murid-murid kelas E serentak memijit kening, ketika peluru karet _anti-sensei_ yang terlontar hanya berasal dari arah jam 12—tempat Rinka bersembunyi di balik semak.

Ini sudah menjadi yang ketiga kalinya bagi Chiba untuk melewatkan _timing_ menembak target secepat _20 Mach_. Peluru kedua dari arah jam 6 meluncur lima detik setelah tembakan Rinka mengudara. Telatnya keterlaluan.

Mereka pun terpaksa berhenti dengan simulasi membunuh, dan berembuk hanya untuk memastikan kondisi kawan terbaiknya yang sedang tidak terlihat baik hari itu. Tentu saja Korosensei yang sudah tidak berkepentingan langsung terbang ke Perancis untuk membeli gelato sembari menunggu rembukan tiba-tiba dari para murid yang meminta ' _time out_ '.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Sugino yang merasa gemas pun berkomentar paling awal, "Target kita bergerak lebih cepat dari kedipan mata tahu! Fokus dong!"

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan, Chiba?"

Interupsi suara lembut yang disengaja dari sang ketua kelas membuat detak jantung Chiba makin kencang, apa adanya. Tidak ada yang sadar kalau diam-diam Chiba merasa panik. Tidak ada yang sadar pula, bahwa dibalik seragam berkeringat yang membalut, sebenarnya Chiba menyimpan banyak hal misterius di dalam hati. Bahkan Rinka yang notabene-nya orang terdekat Chiba sekalipun—tidak tahu bahwa penyebab kehilangan fokus Chiba saat ini adalah sosok yang tengah mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Sepertinya—aku butuh latihan extra. Sendiri."

Respon hening karena tanda tanya. Jawaban Chiba kurang meyakinkan—karena tentu, bukan bidikan kurang jitu yang menjadi masalah saat ini. Melainkan alasan kenapa Chiba bisa terdistraksi sehingga telat memuntahkan peluru dari rifle-nya—tidak seperti biasa.

"Tolong biarkan aku mendinginkan kepala sejenak. Kalian teruskan saja simulasinya tanpa aku."

Senapan yang biasanya ditopang dengan bangga pun langsung disampirkan pada bahu yang lusuh. Tidak ada yang mengejar—kecuali satu orang yang merasa berkewajiban untuk membantu.

"Teman-teman, kalian teruskan latihannya tanpa aku juga ya!"

"Waduuh! Kalau dua _marksmanship_ terbaik kita istirahat, apa jadinya tim ini?!"

Sugino yang paling nyaring meneriakkan isi hati, tertinggal frustasi melihat Isogai menjauh pergi. Nagisa di sampingnya hanya menepuk punggung dan Terasaka yang besar ego langsung melirik keras,

"Memangnya kau pikir kita selemah itu jika ditinggal Chiba dan Isogai?"

"Hahaha. Pertanyaan yang bagus, dari orang yang paling 'lemah' di kelas ini—"

Leher Karma berputar arah saat kerah seragamnya ditarik oleh Terasaka yang menggemerutukkan gigi. Detik selanjutnya fokus kelas E beralih seratus persen pada peleraian Karma dan Terasaka yang mencolok di antara kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pusat latihan berada di bagian utara hutan dan Chiba pergi 180 derajat ke arah yang berlawanan. Chiba tahu ada sepasang kaki lainnya yang mengejar sehingga ia perlu meningkatkan kecepatan berjalannya dua kali dari orang di belakang.

"Tunggu! Chiba!"

Tapi sia-sia. Si pengejar bermental keras bak berlian. Sahut-sahut suara pun menyusulnya cepat.

Chiba berhenti ketika dirasa desibel suara yang meraihnya makin membesar. Membalik punggung—berharap pendengarannya sedang terganggu dan sayup yang ditangkap bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata, melainkan ngalor ngidul di tengah bolong.

"Chiba!"

Tapi tidak.

Sosok berseragam rapi dengan pucuk kepala bersungut, melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ngos-ngosan karena mengejarnya. Chiba terkesima diam-diam. Merah akibat temperatur dan adrenalin yang terpacu menghiasi wajah kecil sang ketua kelas.

"Hari ini—kutemani latihan ya? Lebih baik berdua daripada sendi—"

Respon yang tak disangka didapat setelahnya. Karena Isogai, sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Chiba membidik sosoknya dengan senapan, tanpa aba-aba.

"Chi—ba?"

"Berbalik punggung."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang balik badan."

Isogai hanya bisa menurut—masih tak mengerti dengan permainan kekanak-kanakkan Chiba yang mendorongnya secara _implist_ agar merapat ke pepohonan, mencium batang-batang gigantis di tengah hutan. Dalam jarak yang hanya terpisah panjangnya laras, Chiba dan Isogai berdiam diri beberapa jeda.

"…"

"..."

"Hei, kau tidak mengganti isi pelurunya dengan yang asli ka—"

"Kenapa kau selalu peduli pada orang di sekitarmu?"

"Huh?"

"Padahal kalau kau diam saja, kau tidak akan bernasib begini."

"Kau ngomong apa sih! Jangan berakting seperti tokoh antagonis begitu dong!"

Isogai yang habis kesabaran hampir memutar badan tapi moncong rifle Chiba menusuk pipi mulusnya sehingga posisi kembali membelakangi rifle yang mengacung tajam. Dengan bulu bulu menegak.

Suasana hening beberapa detik. Isogai tak berani bergutik, terbawa suasana.

"Kau tidak mengerti saat kubilang ingin mendinginkan kepala ya?"

Moncong rifle bergerak turun saat _scope_ Chiba mengganti objek pandangan dari kepala ke bagian bokong.

"Aku datang kesini karena khawatir tahu! kupikir kau mungkin lebih bisa membuka diri kalau jauh dari keramaian teman-te—"

"Kau akan menyesal kalau mendengar ceritaku, Isogai."

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bagian belakang Isogai dan membuatnya memekik tertahan.

"T-tunggu—"

Kedua tangannya mungkin tak terkunci, dan tidak ada satupun yang menghambat pergerakan tubuh Isogai, tapi karena pelakunya Chiba dan Chiba menggunakan moncong rifle sebagai tangannya untuk menjamah, Isogai kehabisan kata dan langkah untuk bertindak saat itu.

Ujung laras yang awalnya sekadar penggoda dengan sentuhan lembut vertikal, kini mulai menekan dan menarik serat kain celana dari bawah ke atas. Menciptakan tarikan kencang—salahkan Isogai yang senang mengenakan celana longgar—membentuk gundukkan yang cukup tebal, dan Isogai meringis ketika bagian bawahnya terjepit serat kain yang mengetat.

"C-Chiba—"

Titik-titik air mata keterkejutan nyaris keluar saat moncong rifle menelusup ke bagian dalam dan bersentuhan dingin dengan kulit bokong yang belum terlihat. Menelusup di antara dua bukit montok yang menghisap senjatanya seperti lubang hitam. Walaupun bukan kontak langsung dengan kulitnya sendiri, tapi Chiba dapat merasakannya.

"Mm…"

Ada gumaman tak dikenal Isogai.

"Selama ini, _dia_ yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku." moncong rifle yang menghadap gravitasi sedikit terangkat, membuat serat kain kembali mengetat dan ujung laras menusuk di penghujung lubang sempit, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara nyata, tapi justru karena begitu jadi kepikiran terus."

Berani sumpah, Isogai keringat dingin karena ia tak pernah melihat Chiba seaktif ini sebelumnya.

"Dari luar pun sudah kelihatan kalau wujud aslinya lembut—seperti telur rebus favoritku."

Isogai membalikkan wajah patah-patah, menyadari bunyi sobekan celana yang dipaksa membahana. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Chiba melakukannya dalam sekali sentak.

Yang jelas di detik selanjutnya—kedua bola mata Chiba yang selama ini tak pernah dianggap ada, menyalang serius dari balik poni kehitaman, membuat Isogai bergidik, campur aduk antara rasa takjub, takut dan malu ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh iris yang diluar dugaan begitu cantik,

"Isogai, jangan marah."

Tanpa ada kata maaf, ia menarik senjatanya.

Ujung laras ditopang dengan telapak tangan, dikecup dengan bibir basah dan dijilat cukup lama dalam berbagai arah, menatap Isogai dengan celana-celananya yang tertidur di tanah, sebelum akhirnya dijejalkan kembali terhadap bokong Isogai yang menjadi persemayaman. Ditarik panjang satu arah terhadap selipan yang merapat, seolah tak memersilahkan tamu asing.

Isogai menutup mata atas sensasi dingin senjata yang belum terbiasa menyentuhnya—

"A-akh!"

gosokan kasar ABS berganti posisi menjadi tekanan moncong laras pada wujud kenyal 'bantalan' Isogai, menghasilkan suara dari sisi Isogai.

Seumur hidup Chiba tak pernah merasa seobsesif ini. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah seegois ini.

Ia tidak tahu.

"Anggap saja ciuman tidak langsung—"

Bercak seukuran koin terjiplak kemerahan pada bokong putihnya. Dan Chiba tak membuatnya sebuah saja.

Isogai tak berhenti bergetar, ketika laras panjang dengan lubang sekecil hidung yang telah puas menjejak kembali bergerak dan mengusap kulit bokongnya membentuk lingkaran, bergantian antara kiri dan kanan.

"Benar-benar bundar ya."

Isogai merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mengintip di balik _scope_ dari kejauhan."

Rasanya seperti digelitiki dengan es batu—licin, basah dan dingin. Liur yang menyisa akibat usapan, mengering pada kulit dan menghasilkan sensasi yang lebih dingin kala tertiup angin.

Isogai sudah tak mengerti lagi apa yang dilakukan Chiba di tengah hutan. Terlebih ketika laras panjang tersebut kembali diselipkan di antara selangkangannya. Caranya pun cukup kasar, dimana moncong laras dibenturkan tak berperasaan pada batang pohon, tempat dimana Isogai mengecup bibir ketakutan dengan tangan terangkat seperti tersangka yang tertangkap basah. Sedikit saja selangkangannya turun, bisa saja dua biji yang menggantung malu-malu miliknya tergencet senapan saat dibenturkan.

"H-ha—ah!"

Napas anomali dari sisi Isogai. Chiba mengganti posisi senjatanya, bergerak panjang maju-mundur dari kemaluan, selangkangan, dan pelan-pelan kembali pada selipan bokong. Isogai seperti sedang mengendarai senapan bak sapu terbang. Hanya saja gagang 'sapu' kali ini berkontur dan wujudnya tidak sekadar lempeng, membuat rasa-rasa yang beragam saat bergantian mengenai bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

"Menunduk,"

Isogai dipaksa menekuk punggung, memberi sedikit akses agar lubang sempitnya bisa diterobos walau harus dengan paksaan.

"T-Tunggu! Kau pasti bercand—AKKHHH!"

Ujung laras sedikit masuk ke dalam lubang yang tidak mendapatkan penetrasi. Chiba bergerak mengikuti naluri.

"C-Chiba S-sakit—A-AH!"

Chiba mengeluarkan ujung laras, menghasilkan sensasi dingin saat angin berebut masuk.

Tapi Isogai tak mendapat banyak istirahat, lantas lubangnya kembali dibuat penuh, dan Chiba mulai mengoyak secara vertikal dan perlahan agar Isogai tak berteriak terlalu kencang.

"C-CHIBA—HA-AH!"

Napas tersengal-sengal setengah mati.

Di bawah dahan yang rindang, dan terik matahari yang terhalang,

Senapan angin terjatuh.

Daun-daun ternoda semen putih.

Chiba mempersempit jarak, berlutut di depan bokong Isogai yang condong. Lutut-lutut kaki Isogai gemetar, mengangkang. Pinggang rampingnya ditahan dengan kedua telapak besar, dan Chiba membuka mulutnya lebar, menggigit sisi bokong Isogai kuat-kuat dengan gigi seri.

"Tolong diingat, punyaku masih menegang, _Yuuma_."

Bisikan pelan membuat wajah Isogai memerah tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan makin tak karuan saat tangan milik Chiba di pinggang ramping Isogai meluncur mulus, turun dari panggul, menuju area depan yang melemas sehabis dipaksa mengeluarkan cairan. Memijatnya dengan profesional, kemudian. Isogai kembali berdiri tegak, bulu-bulunya. Semburat tak bisa hilang tentu saja. Chiba menyunggingkan senyum pendek, melihat telinga sang ketua kelas merah membakar seperti kulit iblis. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendapat waktu privat dengan sang 'target' kesayangan, di tengah hutan.

Selama ini Chiba tak melihat Korosensei sebagai bundaran merah yang bernilai poin tinggi dalam permainan memanah. Korosensei hanya garis hitam-putih. Isogai-lah bundaran merah-nya Chiba. 70 persen _scope_ Chiba didominasi oleh Isogai seminggu ini. Chiba bukan lagi terdistraksi tapi sudah tercuci otak.

Isogai seminggu sehari yang lalu hanyalah sekadar murid kelas E biasa yang paling bisa diandalkan, di mata Chiba.

Isogai seminggu yang lalu adalah pria kecil dengan bemper telur rebus, di mata Chiba.

Semua berubah cepat berkat celana renang ketat yang dikenakan Isogai saban hari ketika anak kelas E merayakan selesainya ujian tengah semester dengan berenang di sungai.

Chiba meneguk ludah, mengembalikan fokus dan nalarnya pada kenyataan riil. Dimana Isogai masih memunggunginya, menghadap batang pohon dengan bokong yang dipertontonkan dan kemaluan digenggam. Tangan Chiba yang bekerja makin licin berkat keringat dan semen yang kolaborasi lengket, membuat Chiba makin terangsang untuk berkotor-kotor ria. Pijatan di tangannya semakin lihai, hasil dari pekerjaannya mulai terlihat dari ekspresi Isogai yang mulai berkhianat dengan tangisan di pelupuk mata. Tangisan malu dan kecewa, sebenarnya. Ujung kepala kemaluan Isogai ditahan dengan jempol dan lengan Chiba yang satunya tengah merengkuh pinggul Isogai kuat. Bibirnya masih mencium bokong susu kenyal, menenggelamkan wajah seperti bapak-bapak pecandu ganja.

Menghirup aromanya penuh resap.

Satu tarikan panjang dan Isogai merinding ketika dua lubang hidung menarik oksigen di antara 'bemper'nya—sangat semangat. Sampai genggaman yang biasa dipakai untuk menarik kokang bergerak refleks, melupakan tujuan awalnya sebagai penyumbat 'saluran' menjadi pemijat. Luapan semen milik Isogai didesak keluar, tak sabar. Tapi bohong kalau hanya desakan paksa yang membuat Isogai memuntahkan cairan dari kepala merah jambunya.

"Cepat sekali—" Chiba jadi cocok dengan julukan anehnya saat ini. Protagonis erogame. Menatap tangan yang kotor lengket, dan membiarkan Isogai menghirup napas dalam-dalam ketika terlepas dan tersungkur jatuh, "Apa kau pernah ejakulasi barang sekali?"

Isogai ingin sekali beranjak dan lari sekencangnya meninggalkan Chiba yang mungkin sedang kerasukan Leak tapi kakinya berkhianat. Paha-paha idiot yang tak berhenti berkeringat dan bergetar, sebagaimanapun Isogai memukulinya dan menekannya agar diam.

' _Lari lari lari pergi pergi pergi—'_

Dan Chiba mengendus insting tak matang milik Isogai ketika keberaniannya hampir terkumpul untuk bangkit berdiri—

Dan jatuh lagi, dihempas dengan sambaran telapak tangan yang menekan belakang kepala seperti menggenggam bola basket. Chiba membaca gerakan lebih cepat dari pemulihan kaki-kaki Isogai. Posisinya kini tengkurap dengan pipi kiri menghantam tanah. Tidak ada yang lebih skak mat selain dikunci dalam posisi tengkurap dan diduduki.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" rontaan nihil seperti ikan terdampar, "S-sudah cukup aku tidak ingin bermain lagi!"

"Bermain?"

Suara rendah nyaris berbisik tertangkap gendang telinga. Isogai keringat dingin babak kelima.

Ketika hening menyergap, Isogai pikir hidupnya disisakan untuk lusa—tapi batal ketika suara yang tidak mengenakkan terdengar pelan kemudian seperti kentut keras di tengah ruang kosong. Intinya, sama-sama mengejutkan.

Isogai tak perlu berbalik punggung untuk mencari tahu, ketika lubang seperlunya menganga dari celana Chiba yang beresleting, mengeluarkan senjata kebanggaan yang sejak tadi terkungkung seperti narapidana.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu bermain?"

Tangan snipernya yang telah ahli mengantar kejantanan itu berlabuh pada tempatnya. Chiba menyelipkan miliknya tanpa izin di antara dua bukit berhimpit milik Isogai—sungguh tipikal lelaki pemalu yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Atau kurang ajar.

Isogai mengejang intens, tentu saja. Mengetahui bahwa bokongnya untuk kali ini tidak digesek dengan logam metalik yang dingin, melainkan daging keras hangat yang menciptakan resistansi udara dingin pada celah nyaris rapat di bokongnya.

Hari ini Isogai diperlakukan layaknya gelas dengan busa. Sebuah alat 'keperluan mendesak'.

"Mmhng—"

Gumamam penuh kejujuran terlontar dari mulut Isogai. Namun karena ia tak ingin mengakuinya, kedua bibir merah pun disekap dengan dua telapak tangan. Menyadari betapa bodohnya ia terbawa dalam suasana yang Chiba ciptakan. Betapa memalukan—pikirnya.

"Jangan ditahan—" gesekkan itu dipercepat. Layaknya Kora-kora Dufan. Maju-mundur dalam tempo yang meningkat di tiap detiknya. Puting di balik seragam Chiba mulai bercumbu sesekali dengan punggung Isogai. Posisinya cukup melelahkan dimana tangan sebelahnya masih menahan kedua tangan Isogai di depan kepala antena, lutut mencium tanah dan paha-paha yang menegang menahan posisi. Chiba mulai menganggap poni-poninya menyebalkan karena mengganggu prosesi tak suci yang tengah dilakukannya di hutan.

"Y-Yuuma—"

Ada sengat-sengat yang tak menyenangkan ketika Chiba tak memanggilnya seperti biasa.

Ada kondisi-kondisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan ketika panggilan itu diulang-ulang layaknya kaset rusak.

"Yuuma—"

Sengatan itu beranjak besar ketika gesekan yang biasa diterimanya berganti diisi oleh jemari langsing yang dijejalkan pada lubang rapat murah yang terlihat meminta.

"AAKH—H."

Sensasi perih dan nyeri menjalar cepat bak kobaran api. Jari itu tak hanya datang dan berdiam atau ditelan seperti pil—melainkan keluar-masuk sesuai kehendak pemiliknya. Dari satu berubah menjadi dua—rasa sakit berubah menjadi sesuatu yang masih tidak menyenangkan tapi ada hal yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Isogai kembali melenguh seperti sapi perah. Chiba pikir keperjakaan Isogai terlalu kentara.

"Tiga."

"Uh—Ha-ah! AH!"

Isogai mulai gagal mengontrol suara. Chiba berhasil menguasai arena, ketika Isogai sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nasibnya di hari kemudian.

"Chiba HA-AH—"

"—Ryuunosuke-ah!"

Sebutan terakhir meluncur dengan intonasi bergoyang dan suara meninggi daripada sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti mendengar orang Latin berbicara medok. Bagaimana isi perut Chiba tak bergolak luarbiasa? Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semen yang ia tahan setengah mati, keluar setetes-dua tetes. Sungguh tindakan yang diluar prediksi.

Untung saja 'sumber mata air' Chiba tidak bocor besar, sehingga masih ada stok di dalam yang siap setia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meluncur bebas.

Chiba tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi. Merasa cukup, tiga jari dicabutnya, digantikan dengan 'shotgun' perkasa yang sudah siap menginvasi dinding dalam Isogai. Ukurannya memang tidak seberapa mengingat ia keturunan Asia. Tapi Chiba yang percaya diri mempunyai prinsip sakral dimana gajah dapat kalah dengan semut yang kecil. Artinya, ukuran bukanlah faktor penentu yang absolut.

Dengan tergesa, kepala penis masuk lima senti dan Chiba mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk membantu dorongan. Dorongan perlahan yang membuat tubuhnya menyatu dengan Isogai dalam luap sensasi maksimal.

"Hhnm—"

Tapi amat sayang.

Karena hanya sampai dua dorongan Chiba dapat bertahan hidup. Tembakan tak disengaja dikeluarkannya, mengisi lubang milik Isogai yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

"C-CHIBAAAA—AHHHHH!"

Lagi-lagi kendala diluar prediksi.

Ia lupa kalau dirinya sendiri juga perjaka dan belum pandai mengatur pengeluaran semen dengan bijak sehingga terjadinya tembakan yang tidak diinginkan di dalam lorong sempit nan gelap milik Isogai.

Tapi bukan itu fokus utamanya.

Chiba tidak salah meskipun tak berpengalaman—

Karena, siapa yang bisa santai ketika aksi privasinya ditangkap oleh dua pupil mata sesosok yang—bisa dikatakan sebagai teman sekelas yang mengenalmu?

"H-HUWAAA! HUWAAAARGHHH!"

Dalam keadaan anus yang tertancap mampet, Isogai hanya bisa membelalak seolah kelopak mata tidak lagi eksis di dunia. Rohnya pun sudah terbang melesak keluar dari mulut yang setengah menganga. Bumi memanggil Isogai, tapi tak sampai.

Hari ini, yang bisa melihat wajah sempurna Chiba tanpa poni sadako hanya dua orang—plus satu gurita, yang terlalu canggung untuk muncul dari balik persembunyian. Kalah gagah dengan murid didiknya yang memergoki (dua yang bukan sejoli), menjerit tanpa jeda, dengan bola mata putih sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

A/N : Gue buat apa juga sebenarnya gue sendiri ngga paham. Gegara siapa ya gue jadi nulis ratem mulu hmmm *mikir keras*


End file.
